Story of Scorpions
by angelstaff
Summary: What do you get when you mix the Dark Scorpions, the Amazonesses, the Archfiends, and many more together? You get a hillarious Yu Gi Oh neighborhood where the cards come to life.
1. Prologue

"Story of Scorpions" Prologue Speaker: Don Zaloog  
  
My name is Zaloog. Don Zaloog. The Zaloog of all Zaloogs. The Don of all Dons. Affectionately known as Donny Z, or Donny boy. And my name really is Zaloog, so don't bug me about it.  
Now, where was I? Ah yes, lost within the etymology of my name. Anyways, this story circulates around me and my gang, the Dark Scorpions. I, as you may have gathered by now at least, am Don Zaloog, the super cool gang leader--with a gun. But when I reached Ellis Island, they took away my super cool guns and replaced them with bland, ordinary, everyday swords. Can you believe it? I couldn't. But I still have my beltfeed, ammobelt, whatever. When I watch it long enough, I can imagine me and my super cool guns, and I bleed for them everyday. yawns  
Anyways, me and my super cool gang (I think) consist of five. Me, Don Zaloog, the super cool leader, is the first, best, and greatest. Everyone of us in this gang is supposed to have a reason for being there, although I solemnly swear Chick the Yellow has a stupid name and no purpose. He's a little rat with a flat-top and an awful sense of humor. The only reason he's on this team is because he begged me silly and Meanae thought he was cute. I mean, a scaredy cat with a mallet?! How dumb can you get? Oh well, he's on this team and it's tough nuggets if I don't like him.  
Meanae the Thorn is your average pretty-yet-ferocious-when-you-try-to- talk-silly-around-her kind of girl. She wields the almightly whip of thorny vengeance. Catchy, huh? She has a great soft spot for Chick, even though she gets exasperated with him sometimes. She thinks Cliff the Trap Destroyer is a nerd! Heck, he's better than Chick. What does she see in that yellow kid? Beats me.  
Cliff the Trap Remover is (duh) a trap remover. As Chick likes to say "Even better than Oxi-Clean!" Chick picks the lamest brands, doesn't he? I mean, that hyperactive guy who screams "Buy Oxi-Clean! It'll remove all your stains, I promise! Please? Please?!" He gets on my nerves. Oh, wait, I was talking about Cliff, wasn't I? He's the handy nerd of the Dark Scorpions. He has some (seemingly) plastic daggers, and these HUGE glasses, trust me. They look ugly, but he has his uses, so we'll just ignore that, shall we?  
The last one of us is Gorg the Strong. Gorg...that reminds me of someone throwing up. Eww. He's one of those huge hulking strong guys who scowl at you with these tiny deepset eyes, and one of those warriors who has a bunch of muscle...dumb muscle. If he had a brain even the size of a walnut, he'd be a lot better off. I mean, he bludgeons bridges just by walking around. But maybe that's just me.  
That's us. But the only person who really matters is Don Zaloog, the Zaloog, the ultimate Dark Scorpion with a tail of poison. (Not literal.) Anyways, read and enjoy!  
  
Sincerely,  
DON ZALOOG 


	2. Cliff and Meanae: The Sad Reality

Story of Scorpions Chapter 1  
  
Cliff the Trap Remover loved Meanae the Thorn. But she, sad to say, refused to bestow affections on the "nerd" of the group. She loved Don Zaloog and thought Chick the Yellow was cute. Don Zaloog didn't care about her beyond as a comrade, and her heart took a beating from it. But Chick the Yellow and Cliff the Trap Remover both loved her.  
Chick got somewhere in her affections, though. Cliff brooded over this constantly, and in his heart he began to hate the little guy with a "stupid" mallet. Meanae the Thorn hated him more than ever because of his "stupid" glasses and his immense jealousy. So, unknowingly, Cliff was actually making a worse name for himself without even trying, and falling farther into rejection.  
But he was ambitious. Cliff asked Don Zaloog to be his bodyguard against any avaricious plots the "stupidest" member of the team, Chick, might think of. But Chick had it covered. Gorg the Strong, who no one in the group loved beyond companionship, was hired by the timid man with the mallet to protect him agains Cliff's rage-fueled plots. So the two bodyguards were destined to clash even though they were on the same team! Suspenseful, no?  
Don Zaloog was fast and ferocious. He scorned Gorg and blinded the giant with rage, and so landed a series of life-threatening (at least, he thought that way) blows. But Gorg was strong, right? It didn't matter to him. It'd take an hour before the blood loss would affect him. So he crushed Don's leg with a swing of his mace. But grief overtook the two bodyguards, who realized that they shouldn't even be fighting each other in the first place, and Gorg knelt in front of his leader and begged to be forgiven.  
A moment later, the two were jumping up and down and holding hands and smiling and laughing together. And Meanae healed Don's leg and Gorg's injuries (no idea how) and the threesome set to get to the bottom of this.  
Well, well, guess what our intrepid friends found? Cliff challenging Chick to a battle! Cliff attempted to set a trap for Chick, and scared the little man out of his wits. But to his dismay, the trap didn't work! Why, you ask?  
"Cliff," Meanae sighed, exasperated. "You're a trap remover. You can't set them, your special ability as a card says that you can only remove them. You're an idiot, did you know that?"  
Cliff hung his head in shame and sorrow. So immersed was he in the feeling of rejection that he did not see Chick's mallet coming down on his head. Screeching, the nerd fell to earth and broke his glasses. He was bat- blind without them, so he didn't see Meanae's whip giving the blow of thorny vengeance upon his face. Moaning and thrashing in agony, he held the said face and did not contemplate the fact that more was coming. Gorg's mace beat his behind in, and he leaped three feet in the air, ending up on his back. Big mistake.  
Don Zaloog belted him with gasp his beltfeed! And in no time at all, bullets were sticking out of Cliff's limp corpse (but he isn't dead yet) and the other four are tramping off, singing, hand in hand, and caroling off into the forest. The Amazon Forest. 


End file.
